Escape Graad Prison
Enjoy the cutscene that starts the game and then read the tutorials Battle, Battle 2, and Battle 3 that explain the basics of how to fight. Defeat the Guards Your first port of call is to defeat the guards and test out your new moves. After the cutscene, Aya joins your party and, after another cutscene and tutorial, you can officially start to wander through Graad Prison. Explore The Main Cell Block This is the main cell block area, which includes two raised levels, located up the side stairs to the north and south. Approach the two treasure chests in the alcove opposite the stairs. In the wooden chest you will find a pair of bronze scale greaves which you should equip immediately. The gold chest on the left is locked so you'll have to try smashing it as you can't return to this area later. If you're lucky you'll gain a black berry potion. Now start exploring the cell block. Talk to the various prisoners as you go by. I would suggest talking to everyone at least twice as most of the NPCs have two messages for you. Make sure to talk to the "Young Villager" to start the sidequest Deliver The Gold Coin and gain the item eagle emblem gold coin to go towards the Compulsive achievement. Save your game when you reach the save point. Then head upstairs and grabbing the black berry potion from the chest. Go north from the save point to trigger a tutorial on connecting and connecting actions. Connect to Aya and use her Ravaging Raptor to explode the barrel. Take The Elevator To The Prison's Upper Level Finish exploring the prison block, making sure that you don't miss the bronze scale helmet across from the elevator, before approaching the elevator and triggering another cutscene in which you get a quick history lesson on Lord Sigmund's struggle against The Order of Chains. Examine the control level to bring down the elevator before entering and using the next lever to ride up to the next level. Exit at the top level and go behind the elevator to collect another treasure chest containing a Red Berry Potion. As soon as you begin climbing the stairs you trigger another cutscene. Read the tutorial and be prepared to run! Flee Upstairs To The Prison Exit Don't put your weapon away at the moment as you'll need it to attack the barricade blocking your escape. Don't worry about killing all the barricades and barrels now as you can return in a little while. For now just keep climbing the stairs, fighting people when you have to and attacking Vembert's hand when you see it appear on the banister. Don't try to fight Vembert at all as he is essentially invincible, you have to keep running, fighting only when you're cornered or there's a barrier in the way. At the top there is yet another cutscene followed closely by a boss fight. Boss Fight Vembert can be very tough if you let it turn into a close-range fight. You can take him out easily though if you follow the onscreen instruction. Use Aya's Ravaging Raptor to target the explosive barrels as Vembert passes them to knock him over the bannister. Backtrack To Vembert's Room After you knock Vembert off to stairs, all the enemies in this area will disappear. Before exiting, head to the bottom of the stairwell smashing through any remaining barricades and explode the remaining barrels. Grab the chest containing Miraculous Medicine. The door to Vembert's room (at the bottom) is now open, allowing you get a chest containing a black berry. When finished, head upstairs and destroy the last barricade. Exit The Prison Into Graad Woods Open the chests (Miraculous Medicine, bronze scale armor, Red Berry Potion) that are in the alcove and save at the save point. Hopefully you gained the situation bonus which means you now have full HP and MP. After you're finished here, exit into Graad Woods = Bestiary = *Order Archer *Order Jailer *Vembert Category: Walkthrough